


sachertorte

by MossyFlossy



Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Oral Sex, Smut, Surprisingly vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyFlossy/pseuds/MossyFlossy
Summary: "Well, that and the fact that there were far more interesting things she and Kai could do besides sleeping."Or Irene doesn't want to sleep because she's going to get laid instead
Relationships: Irene/Kai (The Invisible Library)
Kudos: 13





	sachertorte

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored. Wrote this. What can I say?

"Do you want to talk about your parents?" Kai asked as he helped Irene out of her coat, she still wore her gown underneath. "I can get us those drinks."

"I'd rather not, not tonight at least." Irene said. "There's a lot that we do need to discuss, but my relationship with my parents isn't one of them."

"What's wrong?" Kai's tone was urgent as he pushed her toward the lounge, there was already a bottle of brandy and two glasses out for them.

It was very late when Irene finally finished explaining it and she dropped her head to rest on his shoulder. "We'll have to see Silver early." She said. He reached over to brush some loose hair out of her eyes and she smiled.

"You're off first thing then?" He slowly exhaled. "I know that you still have to go off to do your work, but I will miss you."

"You can come with me."

"I can?"

"I already checked with Coppelia. I think that," She curled her legs up, leaning against him even more. "If we say that we're also there to discuss the new treaty then Nemo may be a little more interested."

"Do you know his archetype?"

"Named Nemo, private Caribbean Island, specific instructions on how to contact him. My money would be on either spy or villain. Either highly interesting or mildly worrying." Irene shrugged.

"Off to Silver's first thing then, and then through the nearest Library." Kai said.

"Hopefully he'll be awake. He's likely still partying right now." They both looked out of the window, it was pitch black and raining.

Kai had kept the fire burning so it was warm inside. Irene had expected to have to change into nightclothes and bundle herself up in her dressing robe and maybe Kai's as well.

He stood up to draw the curtains and she followed him across the room, slipping her arms around his hips as he reached for the curtains. He stilled. "Hello."

"Hello?" She smiled before pressing her lips to the side of his neck, feeling him tense up against her.

"Are you heading up to bed?"

"I was planning on it." Kai said. "Unless you have other plans."

"I do. Come on, let's tidy and go upstairs." She locked the front door and slid the bolt across before drawing a curtain over it to keep out the draft. Kai shut the lounge door and she turned when she heard the click of it.

"Did I tell you how beautiful I think you look in that dress?" Kai said softly, he put his hands on her hips. The dress was a deep emerald colour, shifting in the light to an almost black. "I think you're stunning." He ducked his head a little and pressed his lips to her. She slid her arms around his shoulders and let him push her against the door. "You're beautiful." He kissed her jaw and them down her throat. Irene groaned and tightened her grip on him. She tilted her head back. "Stunning." He spoke the words to her skin.

"Take me to bed." Irene muttered, breathless. "Kai." He took her hand and pulled her upstairs behind him, into his bedroom. "I wish you'd left the suit on." She unbuttoned his nightshirt, sliding her hands down his muscular chest, he twitched at the tickling touch. "You looked good."

"I'm glad that you're still in the dress." He released and shut the door. Irene drew the curtain as he flicked off the main light and flicked on the bedside lamp. "I cannot wait to get you out of it." His voice was a low growl that sent a tingle through her body and made her cheeks flush. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and Irene straddled him, hiking her skirt up a little in order to comfortably sit upon his legs. He ran his fingers up her legs until they settled on her upper thighs. She combed her fingers into his hair and kissed him, she had a few inches on him when on top and Kai had to tilt his head up to meet her lips. She finished the last few buttons of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders without pulling away, Kai released her in order to take it off and he blinding tossed it off the bed before gripping her hips. She caught his lower lip between her teeth and nipped slightly. He whined and went to pull away when she did it again. 

"Why do I like that?" He asked. 

Irene put two fingers under his chin. "Because you like me." She smiled almost coyly. "Especially when I do that." 

"And what do you like that I do?" 

"I like it when you smile at me." She replied, not quite managing innocence . She couldn't have ever passed as innocent with her hair messed up, her cheeks pink and her lips swollen from kissing.

"That's it?" 

"I like it when you kiss me." 

"Kiss you where?" 

"Here." Irene said, touching the side of her neck and dragging her finger down to tap her collar bone, just visible above the neckline of her dress. "And lower." He ran his hands from her hips and up her spine. Her dress laced up and she could feel the movements tugging at the strings. He sealed his lips to the side of her throat as his fingers found the knotted ends and started to work the laces loose. 

Irene tried not to moan as he grazed his teeth over her throat. He managed to loosen the strings enough to pull it off her shoulders. Irene leant back and arched her spine a little. He ran his tongue over her collar bone and she tightened her grip on his hair.

"Stop pulling my hair."

"Sorry." She unwound her fingers and smoothed his hair out again. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I just don't like it very much." He shook his head. She slid her hands down his back. "Much better." She slipped her arms out of the sleeves of her dress and held it to her chest. Kai wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her off him and lay her onto the bed. He leant over her and kissed her again, pressing her into the pillows as he eased the bodice down her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath it, having laced it tight enough that it had been unnecessary. He pulled the fabric down to her waist, slowly sliding his hand up soft skin to cup her breasts. Irene parted her lips against his, gasping in pleasure as he brushed his thumb over her nipple. He kissed his way down her throat again, she moaned his name as his lips brushed the swell of her breasts. She reached out to wind her fingers into his hair before pulling her hands away and grasping the headboard instead. 

She bit her lip as he started to gently suck on one nipple and ran his thumb around the other. Hair fell over his eyes and Kai looked up at her, piercing blue cutting through the black threads. He reached up and took one of her hands and carefully guided into his hair before pulling away from her chest. "Just don't pull quite so tight." He said, she moved the hair out of his eyes so that she could see them clearly. "I like seeing your reactions."

"I like watching when you-" He ran his tongue around her nipple and the wounds died in her throat, replaced with a shaky exhale. "Do that." She smiled down at him, Kai looked up at her and winked. She could feel her cheeks burning. He closed his lips around her nipple, sucking until it was stiff before moving to repeat his actions on the other side. Irene jerked her hips and he hummed. She felt the tickling sensation and shut her eyes, unable to take it, unable to stand up to his burning gaze.

"You have no patience, do you?" He asked, lips almost against her skin, pinning her hips to the mattress as she jerked them again.

"I just don't like teasing." He kissed the side of her ribs. "And you tease."

"I do not." Kai said, kissing her skin again. "I would never." He ran his tongue along the swell of her breast and Irene swallowed a curse. "You like it."

"I do not."

"Oh really?" Kai asked with a smirk as he ran his hand up underneath her dress and dipped his fingers below the waistband of her underwear. He slid his fingers over her clit, going lower and- "You're awfully wet for someone who doesn't like to be teased." He glided her fingers through her arousal before pulling his hand away and licking them clean, sitting back on his heels, and looking down at her, chest heaving as she panted.

"Biological response."

"If that's your dirty talk I am going to be sorely disappointed." Kai muttered mainly to himself, Irene breathlessly laughed. "It's not, is it?" 

"I don't really do dirty talk. Is that something you like?" 

"It can be? If it's not your thing, that's okay." He shrugged. "I was mainly making a joke." Irene propped herself up on her elbows and blew hair out of her eyes. 

"Kai." 

"Irene." 

"Whilst you are sat over there making jokes, I am awfully cold down here. Alone. Without you pinning me." 

"Oh?" He pulled further away. 

"Kai either you get back down here right now or I'm going to put my nightdress back on and we'll see who the tease is then." He was on her a second later, mouth hot against hers, hands on her hips. She hooked a leg around him and pulled him closer, she could feel his throbbing arousal against her and groaned into the kiss. She bit his lip again. Kai growled, hands moving to her chest again, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Ow." Irene muttered against his lips. "That's a bit too rough." 

"Sorry." He tried again, lightening his touch a little. "Better?" 

"Much." She kissed him again. He rolled his hips, pressing against her. She brushed her tongue over his lower lip, where she'd bitten him, it was swollen slightly. She pulled away and brushed her thumb over the swelling. "Sorry, does it hurt?" 

"I like it." He smiled. "How far can I go before it's too much for you?" 

"I like a little bit of pain sometimes, but nothing too rough. Unless that's something we discuss beforehand."

"Noted." Kai said. 

"You?" 

"Just stop if I say." 

"Of course." She softly smiled, thumb just below his lip now. "Just say the word." He kissed her. Her leg was still around his hip and he ran his hand from her knee and up her thigh, pushing fabric out of his way before he pulled back and huffed. He pulled the dress down to her waist. Irene sat up and got off the bed to finish removing the dress, she left it on the floor. 

Kai tutted and got up, he picked up the dress and crossed to his wardrobe to find a spare Coat hanger for it. Irene could see the tight tent in the front of his trousers and smirked a little bit as she settled against the pillows. "Is that really what is important right now?" She asked as she started to remove her stockings. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're impatient?" Kai asked as he hung the dress up on his wardrobe. It nearly slipped off, so he started to lace the back of it up again. Irene pressed her thighs together to try and alleviate some of the pressure. It didn't work. 

"You did, about ten minutes ago. No, I refuse to learn." She got up, leaving her stockings balled up by the bed. "Kai, I need you." 

"I didn't take you to be the kind to beg." He mused as he finished tying the laces in a neat bow. "It doesn't suit you." 

"No?" Her feet didn't make a noise on the thick carpeting. She stopped just behind him, Kai could feel her breath on his shoulder. Irene reached out and dragged her finger up his side before pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "No, I don't think that it does either. I could simply… Tell you?" 

"And when did I listen to orders?" He hung the dress up. 

"You always obeyed me before," She set her hand on his hip, pressing herself against his back. Irene kissed below his ear and he tilted his head back a little and away from her, allowing her more access to his throat. He groaned as she nipped at his ear lobe, followed by a much louder groan when he felt fingers running just beneath the waistband of his trousers. She pulled back. " Face me. Please." He didn't. "Kai, you will really enjoy what I have in mind." She almost purred. "Just turn around and I'll show you." She took a step back and Kai slowly turned around to face her again. She wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss as she slid her right hand down his chest and over her stomach, fingers taking in all of the dips of firm, toned muscle, memorising the way that he felt beneath her touch. Memorising the way that his scars felt, tough skin that was rough around the edges before smooth and unblemished again. His stomach was taught and tense because he was slightly ticklish, a fact that Irene tried not to take advantage of too often. 

Her fingers disappeared under his waistband and he gasped into the kiss as she wrapped her fingers around his cock, he was throbbing and hard under her touch as she slowly stroked him up and down, swirling her thumb around the tip before sliding her hand to the base again. Kai had to fight the urge to move his hips. 

She broke the kiss and rested her cheek on his shoulder, lips just brushing against his neck. "See? I told you that you'd like it. Do you want a little more?" 

"More?" She hummed and kissed his neck before releasing him, Kai slowly exhaled at the sudden loss of her touch. He shut his eyes as he felt her pull the pyjama trousers down. She let them fall to the ground before dropping to her knees. "Irene, you- ah." He tilted his head back, lips parted in a gasp as she swallowed as much of him as she could. She still had her hair tied back so when she looked up she could clearly see him, cheeks flushed and panting, entirely unsure of where to put his hands, before finally settling on the back of her head, gently. He swore when she ran her tongue around the head of his length. Irene released him with a popping sound, wrapping her hand around him again and moving her hand up and down with much more speed this time. 

"Watch your language." She muttered before flicking her tongue out to catch the bead of precum about to drip down the floor. Or onto her. 

"Irene, I-" She silenced him by wrapping her lips around him again. He tried to speak but it just came out as a strangled sound as she wrapped her hand around what didn't fit inside her mouth. "Stop." He managed to choke out and she pulled away in an instant. "I'm going to fall over in a minute." She laughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Can I sit down first?" 

"I suppose." She got to her feet. "Who'd have known that I could make you go weak at the knees." He looked at her, slowly inhaled, and picked her up. Irene wrapped her legs around him on instinct. "Maybe not that weak." She muttered before kissing him. He carried her over to the bed and deposited her on it, not breaking the kiss as he leant over her and almost mimicked her own actions as he slid his hand into her underwear. He glided his fingers through the slick at the top of her thighs and slowly sunk one finger into her. Irene arched her back as he rubbed his thumb on her clit. She dug her fingernails into his back, scratching down his spine with blunt nails that left pink lines in his almost white skin. She felt his teeth grazing her lip and dug her fingernails in harder, when he didn't stop her, she slowly eased up a little, not wanting to test how far she could go just yet. 

She was breathing heavily when he broke the kiss, a scarlet blush on her cheeks and spreading down her neck. 

He added a second finger as he slowly moved down the bed, kissing her chastley on the lips again, before her jaw and throat. He paused to pepper her chest with light kisses, running his tongue around her nipples before continuing his way down her body, he lips followed the contours of her body, down the side of her ribcage. His tongue ran along the dip of her hip bone, and then the top of her underwear, black and lacy. She thought that he was about to remove them, she wanted him to, his fingers slowly moving inside of her were slowly working her toward her edge, but it wasn't quite enough. 

She jerked. He'd leant up a little bit and run his tongue around her navel. "No," She gasped. "That tickles." He did it again and Irene squirmed, he put his hand on her hip so she couldn't move too much. 

"Thought you weren't ticklish." 

"Well I thought that too." She was breathless. "Do not do that again."

"Is being tickled that bad?" 

"It is when I don't want to be tickled and just want you to," He curled his fingers inside her. "Oh, do that. Do that again."

"Say please." 

"You're really going to make me beg?" 

"No, I'm teaching you some manners." He slowly traced his thumb around her clit and Irene swore. 

"Please." She gasped. "Please, Kai. Don't stop." He kissed her hip bone and quickly pulled her underwear down and threw them to the side. Irene was fairly certain that she heard them hit the door, but it was hard to hear anything over the blood pounding in her ears as Kai parted her legs and started to thrust his fingers into her much faster now. She slid her fingers into his hair. He looked up at her and smiled before starting to alternate between kissing, biting and licking the inside of her thighs, until she was unable to form words in any language, unable to make any sounds but shaky, breathless gasps and moans. 

Kai used his free arm to pin her hips still as he dragged his tongue up from her thighs. He pulled his fingers out for a moment, dipping his tongue into her, slowly circling her entrance with the tip of his tongue before he slid his fingers back into her again and moved up to kiss her clit, applying light pressure as he ran his tongue over the bundle of nerves. He kept repeating the action, feeling Irene's fingers tighten in his hair again before she released him and clenched fistfulls of the sheets in her hands. 

He kept curling and stretching his fingers, angling them to slide deeper, trying to find the rough spot on her inner walls that would push into bliss. 

Irene could feel a tightness in the pit of her stomach, feeling his fingers sliding into her over and over again and Kai's tongue against her clit was almost too much for her to handle. 

Then he managed to run his fingers over the sweet spot and she came, she tightened around his fingers, clenching in waves as she parted her lips in a soundless cry of pleasure.

He sat back on his heels and waited until she had caught her breath again, eyes lidded as she lay very still, chest rising and falling. "Honestly, if you fall asleep right now I'm going to be two things. A little bit annoyed, and very, very proud of myself." 

"I can't have either of those things happening." She said, forcing her eyes to open properly to look at him. She smiled. "But to be honest, I could quite happily and quite comfortably fall asleep right now." She propped herself up on her elbows and swept her eyes over him. "Don't worry. I'm not falling asleep until you get something too." 

"All I want is you." 

"And you can have me." She replied. He leant over her and pressed her back into the pillows as he softly kissed her, touching her jaw with gentle fingers. She hitched her leg around his hip and pulled him closer to her, rolling her hips a little to press herself to him. Without breaking the kiss, Kai lined himself up and slowly slid into her, moving so slowly, barely an inch at a time. She was tight and wet around him and he wanted to drag it out for as long as he could. She was still sensitive so when he rubbed her clit with her thumb she mewled against his lips. She rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, making him slide deeper into her. 

He leant his forehead on hers as they both panted, eyes shut. Her fingers traced his spine, fingernails occasionally finding purchase before slipping on sweat slicked skin as he thrust into her again and again. 

"Kai." She breathed his name again and again each time his hips touched hers. "It feels so good, don't stop." She cupped his jaw before kissing him as she came again. He could feel her tightening around his cock and it was hard to not give into his own release almost immediately afterward. 

"Irene." He moaned her name. 

"Let go." She whispered, stroking hair off his forehead. "Kai." He bit his lip hard as he thrust into her and gave in. He almost collapsed on top of her, arms feeling weak as he came, twitching as he filled her with his release. 

He did collapse when he pulled out, falling onto the empty bit of bed next to Irene. She rolled over and pressed herself to him, slowly stroking her hand up and down his back. Kai lay still until he'd caught his breath and his muscles felt less like jelly. "Was that good?" Irene asked softly. 

"Every time with you has been good." Kai said. 

"You know what I mean." She tutted. "How do you feel?" 

"Worn out." He said. "Tired. I may be a little sore in the morning."

"I need to have a wash before even thinking about sleep, so why don't we go and have a shower, it'll help and maybe you won't be sore tomorrow." 

"How do you feel?" He rolled over to face her and wrapped her up in a loose embrace, both too warm for much more. 

"Sticky." He snorted. "But really, really good." He kissed her forehead. "I didn't scratch your back too much, did I?" 

"You have short fingernails so it's fine." He said. "As long as you aren't planning on growing your nails, we won't have a problem."

"I am not."

"Then no problem." He sat up. "Want me to fetch your night things?" 

"Please. I'll get the shower warmed up." 


End file.
